Fear The Living/Issue 51
This is Issue 51 of Fear The Living, titled Awake. This is the fifth issue of Arc #7. Issue 51 Dan Uggla's POV I keep my hand pressed against Ken's chest, I won't let him die. Then Rose, Evan, Jason, and Brandon burst in through the back door of this room. I quickly glance up then look back down at Ken, his blood now seeping down the ground making a puddle around him. I look at David who is pointing the gun of the man he is standing over, the other man ran away as soon as David attacked him. I go back to Ken and continue to squeeze his wound, then I tear off a piece of my shirt and start to tie it around Ken's chest, trying to cover the wound. "Guys what the fuck happened?" Rose asks but I pay no attention to her. I glance at David so he can explain the story, he shoves his gun closer to the mans face then turns his face to Rose. "This idiot and his friend held us at gunpoint, I had no other option no ensure our safety!" He says, emphasizing the last few words. "Where's this mans friend?" Rose asks. "He escaped, ugly looking mother fucker also." David says. "Can you two stop chatting and help me with Ken!" I yell at them. David stays over the man, holding his gun at the man, looking very furious. Rose then jogs to me, she kneels next to me, looking scared at the bloody mess around Ken "Do you know anything that can help him?" I ask her. "He taught me some things but nothing for this!" Rose exclaims. "Fuck I'm a baseball player not a fucking miracle worker!" I yell. "Well fuck!" Rose says, then digs into her bag and takes out some bandages "Move let me try something!" Rose yells. I quickly move out of the way, letting Rose do whatever she needs to for Ken. I walk up to David, who is still holding his pistol furiously over the man. I slowly take the pistol from David, and lift up the man at his feet, then I slam the man against the wall, and put the pistol to his forehead. "Where the fuck did your friend go to!" I yell at him. "I don't know man he just ditched me, please I don't want to die so just let me go bro." The man begs. "What are your names!" I yell at him again. "My name is Richard, Richard Burke, his name was uhh James Black something." The man says, apparently named Richard. "Why the fuck did you hold us at gunpoint!" I yell at him, getting closer, gripping his collar so hard my knuckles were starting to go white. "You guys busted into our hideout, that isn't exactly trustworthy!" Richard now yells at me. I lean in closer to him, my grip so tight I feel like my knuckles will pop out of their sockets "THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU TALKING TO!" I yell. "WILL BOTH OF YOU STOP THROWING A FUCKING HISSY FIT, IT'S HARD TO CONCENTRATE ON HELPING KEN NOW QUIET DOWN!" Rose yells, now looking irritated. I toss Richard to the ground, and hand David the gun. I walk back to Rose, who is struggling to heal Ken. "He has to make it." She says. I close my eyes, he might die, I guess she doesn't want to realize that. "Rose do you, like Ken?" I ask her. "This isn't exactly the time Uggla." Rose says. "Sorry, just seems like you care a lot about him, both you and David. Either if you related to him?" I ask her. "No we aren't, David is the brother of a close friend of Ken's who died . I met him shortly before his late girlfriend die, he seems to be going a bit nutters since she died." Rose says. "Man, well why are you guys so close?" I ask her. Then suddenly Ken's eyes open. Felix's POV I am screaming in bloodcurdling pain as the fire that caught me now spreads all over my body, just now singing my face. I start to roll around crazily, trying to get the fire to fall off, but it doesn't help. My mind starts racing through everything I can do, but it stops when I saw John die. I remember the knife that plunged into his throat, and how his knee bended in a way no knee should bend. Then the burning red pain erupts in my face again, drawing me out of my thoughts. I feel multiple hits from something soft, I turn my back to the ground, hoping something would happen. D.L. is now hitting me with his jacket, probably hoping it would hinder the fire or something. Then I hear someone yell. "Move out of the way D.L.!" The voice yells. Then I feel coldness start to cover my body, my muscles start to release tense, and the pain is only lowered s little. The pain of all the fire that spread over me is still spreading over me, sending sudden impulses of pain among all the regular pain. "Is he okay?" The same voice says, I start looking around and spot that Ben, Evan, and Kevin have arrived, Ben the one who was talking. "Those burns aren't going to get any better if we don't treat them now?" Kevin says. "We need to get out of here first, or we will all be engulfed by the flames." Evan says. Then D.L. lifts me up, and tosses some more water on me. He puts me over his shoulder, so he can carry me and run. Then I start to hear the unmistakable noise of the biters growls fill up my eardrums. D.L. turns around and starts sprinting to the back of the fence surrounding the warehouse, then suddenly the pain all over me starts to become unbearable again. I feel my clothes rub against my charred, burned skin, and I start feeling like I want to scream. Then my vision starts to get blurry, the biters that are limping towards us start becoming darker by the second, along with the surroundings. My mind starts to drift off, and I suddenly become unaware of my pain. D.L. collapses, I push myself up then look back down at him, his body disappeared. I start limping towards where the biters where, and I find nothing, I start searching around, still nothing. "HEY, ANYONE HERE?!" I yell. No response, I start limping towards the warehouse, which seems to have stopped burning. I limp in there, bracing myself against the walls, and a sharp pain in my leg starts to arise. I collapse, then push myself up, struggling to every second. I finally manage to lift myself up, then I see something run away from me out of the corner of my eye. I start limping as fast as I can towards it, but it seems to be going to fast for me to catch up to it. Then I finally see it in sight, I start going as fast as I can, ignoring the pain. I reach out and I finally catch the thing. I spin it around so it faces me, but I quickly fall back in pure sadness. I look at the figure, my younger brother right there, the one I left behind to save myself, the one I never knew what happened to. Then he suddenly yells and sprints away from me. I reach out for him but he disappears. I start looking around searching for him, but my eyes stop on a mirror standing in front of me. I walk towards it, and I finally see my reflection. But what I see is a bloodied up, burned all over, cut, and bitten version of myself. My eyes open, and I look around to see Ben, and D.L. looking at my leg. I look down at my leg to see one of my worst nightmares, I got bitten. James BlackDango’s POV I slam the door closed, leaving my friend behind with those psychopaths that tried to kill us, one of them looked kind of familiar but I couldn’t risk dying to find out. I continue to run away, but no one seems to be trying to chase me. I hide behind a dumpster and just slump down, looking forward. What in the actual fuck just happened? Me and my friend, who saved me when I was left behind by Ken and the rest in the rubble of the school then he just found me and saved me, and then these people just come here and try to kill us because we were just trying to defend ourselves, fucking assholes. “Man fuck this shit, it’s almost like luck just fucking hates me!” I say. I look down for a while, not knowing what my next move was going to be, I could sit there forever just staring at the ground, but no, I was not going to let them do this to me, those assholes could take away my friend, but not my will, I would continue going on, for my friend, for myself. Then I feel cold steel press against the back of my head. I slowly raise my hands up, right now I’m too weak and sad to be looking out for a fight. I look back to see a man, seems younger than me, has a beard growing, and some shaggy hair. I look at the child next to him, the kid has shaggy brown hair and some freckles. I could easily tell that they weren’t related at all, maybe the older one saved the younger one, maybe reverse, well I don’t know. “Who the hell are you, and what are doing here?” The man says, holding his finger over the trigger of his gun, he looks like he wouldn’t hesitate when pulling the trigger. “Look I’m not looking for any trouble here, and I can tell you don’t want any trouble here either.” I say, nodding towards the kid. “That could or could not be true, now who are you and what are you doing here?!” The man says more forcefully. “Fine look, My name is James BlackDango.” I say. The kid sniggers and says “BlackDango.” “Not the time Felix!” The older man says, he then shoves his pistol a little closer to me, now I’m convinced he would pull that trigger in a heartbeat. “Fine look I told you my name, I was just here with my friend looking for supplies and then these,” I pause for a second, not wanting to say assholes in front of this kid “Idiots came and stopped us, tackled my friend, I barely had enough time to escape myself, I was just here because I was thinking about what to do next, so please just let me go!”. The man looks at the kid again and then looks back at me “I’m sorry I can’t let you go.” He says. “No man please, I don’t want to die, just let me go I didn’t ask for any of this!” I say. “You have two choices then, I can let you go, or you can join us, choose one, there’s a negative either way.” The man says. “I’ll join you guys, I need some company after my friend got captured by those idiots.” I say. “Smart choice, my names Logan Myers by the way, the little ones Felix Cald Jr.” The man says, and he shakes my hand. Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues